If I don't make it back
by Dallyforever101
Summary: We made the promises, crossing our fingers that we wouldn't have to keep But we did, and I'm left wondering if any of us will ever get a They always say that things happen for a reason, and now, well, I'd like to see them give all of this a


A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted anything, including a new chapter to IALGWP, but I've been annoyingly busy this week and didn't have a moment of time to sit down and post. Sorry!

So I came up with this when I was listening to the song _If I don't make it back_ by Tracy Lawrence. Also, for anyone who hasn't read No Safe Place, then this is from Steven's point of view. He's kind of like Tim's right hand man in my chapter stories and his closest friend.

Hope you enjoy!

XXX

The bar wasn't overly crowded as we walked inside out of the November air. I didn't know about the rest of the guys, but I was fine with an empty bar tonight; it meant not needing to talk over loud music and other people. Tonight was kinda special; could be the last one we'd ever have as a whole group.  
We took a seat at the back of bar, away from the few people that were there, and we all ordered a beer when the waitress came over.  
"Gonna be weird around here without you, Tim." Ben said as the drinks arrived. Tim smirked and took a sip of his beer.  
"Ain't nothing weird about it, just think like I've gotten caught again. Going to jail is just about as bad as going to war I figure." We all chuckled and Tim kept up with the bad jokes and punch lines for awhile, and then the feeling around the table changed.  
"You've gotta be the best gang leader I ever met, Tim." Baxter said as we all worked on our 3rd beer of the night. I glanced at the clock and saw that it'd only been 2 and a half hours.  
"Come on, man. You're just saying that." But I could see the pride in Tim's eyes, since the gang had always been one of his top priorities when we were kids.  
"It's true." Ben added. "You were the greatest when we were running the streets." Everyone nodded in agreement, and I started to think the drinks were kicking in as people spilled stories and some of us said things we'd never told him before. We kept on laughing, forgetting, if only for a moment, that there was a war going on across the world; and that Tim was being forced over there to fight.  
As the evening closed in, and we all realized anymore drinks would be a bad idea, Tim looked down into his almost empty glass.  
"You know, boys." He said. "There ain't no better gang in all of Tulsa, and I'm glad I got to be the one leading it. Now, I ain't looking forward to going out there into that jungle, and if I don't come back, you gotta promise to come here and have a drink for me." He smirked. "And go out to a football game sometime; piss off the visitor team by sitting with them while y'all cheer for the home team." We all laughed over that before I shook my head at him.  
"Don't talk like that, man." I said to him. "You're gonna come back home without a single scratch on you. Things'll go right back to the way they are now, and we'll get together to tell some more stories about the good ol'days." Tim smirked again and shook his head.  
"You gotta promise me something else." He went on. "Take the old car out onto the old back roads and push her as hard as she'll go. Kick up some dust. Blast _Born to Run_ while you're at it." For a moment, none of us said anything before we all nodded and finished off our drinks with a final toast.  
"'Ey, Steven." I turned to Tim as we crossed the parking lot to the cars.  
"What's up, Tim?" I asked as we stopped at the back of my car. Tim and I had come together, while all the other boys had come in their own cars.  
"You gotta make me a promise, just you though." I nodded and leaned back against the car, pulling a cigarette from my pack and lighting it up. "If I don't make it back, find someone good for Mia." I choked on the smoke I had just inhaled and starred at him with wide eyes, but he wasn't paying attention. Tim had stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and was starring down at the ground. "Find someone who'll love her as much as I do." He finally looked up at me with a smile that I'd only ever seen on his face when he talked about Mia. "We're getting married before I head out; and I want you to be my best man. Think you're up for it?" I stood still for a moment before a smile broke out across my face and I patted Tim on the shoulder.  
"I always knew you two would get together eventually." I said. "It'd be a pleasure to be your best man." Tim smiled and we had a short embrace before we pulled away and got in the car.  
I pulled up outside the trailer where Tim and Mia were living and gave him a nudge as he got out. He grinned and before he closed the door, he leaned in to look at me.  
"Don't tell Mia about what I told ya tonight, I don't want her in anymore of a panic then she already is." I nodded in understanding before giving him a final wave and took off down the street towards home.  
I barely pulled in the driveway and shut the car off before I felt the unfamiliar sting in my eyes, and wetness on my cheek. I reached my hand up, and in the light coming from the moon overhead, I saw that it was wet with tears. I hadn't cried since I was a little kid, and for a moment, fear gripped at my stomach. But as I thought about Tim, and Mia, and what it meant if he really didn't come back, I understood why, and I let the tears fall for a moment before I brushed them away and got out of the car.

It's been almost 4 years since Tim went off to Vietnam. We've kept our promises; haven't missed a single home game since he left, and we got that old, rusty car of his up to 110 going down an old strip of dirt road the other day. We blew out the speakers while we were driving, and now the sound comes out sketchy and funny sounding.  
Now personally, Miller Lite ain't what I like to drink, but I always have one for him once and awhile.  
At the last game we went to, I pulled Mia along with us. She ain't really been out much in awhile, and I figured it'd do her good. While we were there, I introduced her to a friend of mine from Chicago. He's a great guy, always was a little soft on the inside for a guy running a gang, and I figured they'd get along great. But she just wasn't ready, keeping herself back, and staying pretty quiet.  
I figured, she's just waiting for Tim to come back.

XXX

Reviews would be much appreciated!

Also, for anyone reading IALGWP, I'll be updating that either tomorrow or Monday. No later then Tuesday, I hope.

~Stay Gold


End file.
